Deliverance
by John Mira
Summary: The story of Corax Namoni, an Imperial Guard Officer,and his time training his new squad. Pretty old and needs a makeover for sure, but im not going to ignore my roots!
1. The Necris Black Legion

**Deliverance**

**INTRO- THE NECRIS BLACK LEGION**

_-One hateful act spwans a lifetime of Heresy._

The Necris Black Legion were a bunch of pirates and scumbags for hire in the Antoi system. They raided human and Ork space, terrorized food colonies, and disappeared mysteriously after every incident, leaving no insignias or marks behind for the _Ordos Hereticus_ to find. They were tortured souls, renegade leaders, and people pushed to the edge by the "Unjust" rule of the emperor of Terra. There once spread out existence was about to be rallied under one damned cause, destruction.

There leaders name was unknown, but he was once the ruler of a planet in Antoni's long dead capital, ManderVII. He was there beloved leader before for 8 years before he was found dealing money out to bail out criminals. Scandal after scandal eventually turned the planet against him. His own people rebelled for three straight years and civil war engulfed the Antoi system. The rebels eventually took the royal palace and then were in control.

He escaped, but was banished in the Maelstrom for many years, before he came to power again, this time with the newly created Necris Black Legion under his unholy fist. His years in the Maelstrom gave him a new view of life, and he sold his soul to Chaos Undivided. They taught him well, but was let loose with the knowledge of Chaos well in his head.

Once a powerful military general, he learned new strategies that the tactica on Terra would love to have, and set out to conquer. His troops were equipped with armor and weapons, and were trained to his specifications. His top men were picked and ready to lead his crusade. He led one force; Koran Fortas led the second, and Xan Cresto leading the third.

Koran was the former general of ManerVII's armies, and a friend of the Black Legions leader. He fought along side with Xan and was banished at the same time he did.

Xan was an Imperial Guard sergeant until he disappeared during the battle for Macragge. After his generals were picked, he was finally ready. With his legion packed up, he acquired a small fleet to get him from system to system, and then he was ready.

His war machine spanned several star systems, attacking as he pleased and crushing all opposition in the way of his unholy crusade. For five years, he moved across space before he got to the Antoi system.

His battle with the population of Antoi was a yearlong slaughter, sparing no one from its unholy fire. The people were tortured and killed, every man, woman, and child died during that year. The only survivors were the ones that swore alligance to Black Legion when they entered the system.

Over the years the Imperium has tried to take the system back, but the few campaigns launched were all failures.

Today all that would change.

_"This is Omega 6, Chrlie, Delta, and Zuluu are all go"_

"Copy Omega 6, strike teams inbound


	2. Into the Blaze

**CH.2- Going into the blaze**

**-**_Know your duty_

It was Namoni's first mission as sergeant of the 8th Cadians Storm troopers. Today they were flying in to destroy one of the Necris Black legions weapon cashes, and he was really worried about the fight ahead of him.

As they flew into the atmosphere, he wondered why he had been chosen as squad leader. He wasn't exactly one of his squads best men, though his squad mates usually referred to him as the smartest one of them. They had just completed officers training when they got the news that there old squad leader was brutally murdered by a pirate on Ocan.

"What's a matter killer?" Beck said, as he turned to face Corax who was staring at the wall of the shaking ship.

"Just worried" Corax replied.

Beck was Corax's best friend in the squad and the one who deserved squad leader the most. He was short, but strong and quick on his feet. Beck was also the squads Melta gunner, a high honor in the Guard (Even though Melta Gunners don't last long). He, like Corax was young, but was ready for any challenge the Imperium threw at him.

The rest of the squad were a cheerful bunch, even though they've seen plenty of death and gore to make a man crazy. They were all friends, and they all graduated along with Corax.

The illustrious Jeb and Kez were brothers who attitudes about war were the same; they loved it. Jeb preffered getting up close and personal with the enemy, and had a nack for it. Kez was the guy who liked to sit back and just waste endless rounds against a target like there is no tomarrow.

Lucas was the squads sharpshooter. He loved being seen in uniform, and would suck up to any officer. His smooth talking and wit kept him out of trouble, and usally got us in trouble instead.

Kren was the only wierd guy in the squad. He was originally stationed at Armeggedon, one of the worst areas of Imperial Gaurd fighting(Also known as the Greenskin front because if the heavy Ork attack that occured there). His unit was a famous hit and run team. In fact everyone who has ever served there knows that his unit was famous for giving out fake limbs.

"Ten minutes!", the pilot yelled to Corax through the noise of the lander. It was shaking everyone inside like they were in an Orks stomach.

"Alright listen up!" Corax yelled over the whine of the engine to get everyones attention.

"Lets go over some stuff before we hit the dirt" He said as everyone gathered in closer.

"The front gate of the Black Legions fortress is gaurded by two very large Autoturrent positions, and intel suggests that there hiding artillery inside the base. Squads 1,2,and 5 are all packing Melta charges to hit the first gate, and were deystroying the smaller second gate. The inside is a mess, but we should be able to find our way through via Vox-Net. The main power generator, and the ammo storages are the main targets."

No one spoke as Corax said all this. He was surprised how he commanded his squad so well, and that they actually listened to him so quietly. After a second, he continued.

"This is the main enemy trooper, and be ready! You will face alot of them. The casual raider carries a Laspisol and a close combat weapon, usually a piece of metal, or another pathetice excuse for a bat. Autoguns are common in the higher ranks, so target anyone who isnt carrying a pistol first. Plasma guns and other Xeno wepaons have been spotted in earlier raids, so watch out for them too."

Once again the strange silence commanded his men, and no one wispered during his talk. Corax knew what he would say next would cause his men to break the silence.

"I've also been informed that the pirate Xan might be present, so be careful!"

"Xan!" Kez shouted out, "Thats the bastard the killed Sgt. Syzangy!"

"Be quiet and let Sgt.Namoni continue the brefing", Kren said.

"Thank-you Kren" Corax said to Kren as he turned his head twords him. The mention of his former sargents name had made him angry as well.

"Heres a picture of the inside men", Corax said as he pulled a picture out of his pocket. The image showed a place that only knew dirt and heresy. The chamber was filled with items of value as well, and Corax wondered as he looked at the picture where these people got these items.

"Dropping down in one minute!", the pilot yelled over the scream of the engines.

"Alright get ready men" Corax siad to his men ''Dont forget to re-energize your ammo before we go in, theres isnt very much light inside"

The lander hit the ground with a loud thud, and the back opened. Corax saw a Chimera waiting to move them to the front lines, and he stepped out.


	3. The Hell inside

**CH 3: The Hell Inside**

-Gentleman we are being killed on the beaches. Let us go inland and be killed.

One of Antoi's backwater planets, Marcadia, served as a base for the Legions huge ammo dump. The air was dirty, water brown, and its entire peoples hated the emperor of Terra. It's cites were worn down and beaten. Pirate raiders stole what they needed from the local tribes and killed at random. The wildlife consisted of huge R'hell beasts, monstrous creatures with huge tusks and large jaws. Vicious, ravening swarms of Blood flies swarmed the planets vast desserts, and ate lost stragglers. Weather conditions were horrible as the planet boasted a 121 degree temperature average. Other than that the only thing to worry about was the pirates.

The Imperial Guard discovered the station two weeks ago, when one of there ships was raided by the legions solders. Even though we knew about the legions presence in the system, we had no idea they were there. Today's mission was the fifth mission planned to wipe out the pirate insurgency, and Corax was worried to the bone.

He looked forward and saw a dark green chimera parked a few feet away from the landing site. It had the Imperial Gaurd Regimental symbol on the side and the word "Deliverance" painted on the front end. As they were piled into the vehicle Corax's squad noticed that the chimera had recently been added on and painted.The new armor suggested that the entire side had been ripped apart(Vehicles are commonly reused in the Guard). The place smelled like death.

Two crew members manned the old vehicle. They welcomed Corax and his squad as they strapped themselves in. The man in the turrent loaded the weapon with a fresh mag, as Kren put his safety belt on, every one was ready. The crewman in the front started the chimera, and sped off twords the frontlines as a boom echoed in the distance.

The ground five feet away from them exploded in a white fire that tore up the surface of the planet. Corax was thrown forward as the Chimera rocked around and was thrown on its side. The crewmen struggled for control of the vehicle as it verred out of control. The Chimera was thrown into the air and hit the ground with a thud, killing the gunner instantly in a whirl of metal and force.

"Everyone okay?" Corax yelled out as he rose from the ground. He looked up and saw that the driver was crushed, and the Chimera was completly totaled. he also noticed he was outside.

"Yea,but the drivers dead",Kren yelled back.

"And so is the gunner!",Lucas replied.

"Disembark!", Corax siad as he got up off the ground. "We have to finish the mission."

The trenchline was only a mile away, and Corax's men reached it quickly. He saw pirate bodies scattered the inside of the trench.Another shell exploded in the air as he jumped into the battle worn defence. This trench, foxholes, and a couple rocks were the only chance of survival. Auto turrents ripped up the ground around the squad as Jeb poked his head out of the trench.

"Im throwing a grenade!", Jeb yelled out.

He reached to his hip and pulled a grenade off the belt. The second his hand went above the trenchline, it was blown off. Jeb screamed as he starred at his shattered arm. Then he fell to the ground as the grenade exploded, and the Auto turrents shot him full of holes. He was dead.

"Jeb!" Corax yelled out.

The squad moved over to what was left of Jebs broken body, still keeping there heads down to avoid the streams of Auto turrent fire lashing out at them.It was obvious that he was killed instantly, but the squad wouldent leave there freind sittng there.

"We have a K.I.A., Jebidia Matthews", Corax screamed into the disfunctional Vox-caster. The mission wasnt going very well, but he knew he had to keep the men going. His squad had to set an example for the other troops fighting around them, and he had to keep his squads morale up. Corax picked the first idea in his head, and got ready to move.

Corax leaped out of the trench as the first gun reloaded. The second turrent was busy firing at the left flank of the battle line, as Corax rushed foreward. He spotted an empty Fox-hole and jumped into it. The air above his head exploded he slid into the best piece of dirt hes ever seen.

Corax almost had a heart attack when he saw the body of a sergent lying in the hole. His head was blown off and several holes were in his legs. He almost looked familiar. He poked his head out in the direction of the guns, and saw that the first gun was working again.

Once again Corax leaped out of the hole, and headed twords a grouping of ammo crates and rocks. The boxes were empty, and the rocks provided good cover from the hell that the guns were still unleashing. There was a trench with pirates in it, but they aimed so bad he didnt have to worry about them. He picked two off as he jumped into there trench and crouched behind an ammo crate. The gun was only a few feet away from his position, so he preped a MeltaCharge and threw it in the direction of the first turrent. It flew through the air and landed next to the gun. A pirate carrying ammo dropped what he was carrying and looked at the charge stupidly.

Then it exploded.

Shrapnel was sent flying throughout the air and took out the gun, along with half of the pirate defence. The second gun turned twords Corax and opened fire on his crate. He jumped up and quickly hid behind the debries of the first Auto turrent.

After a minute, the gun turned its attention back twords the first trench, and Corax hurried twords the second Auto turrent position. He threw a grenade, killing two pirates instantly. Then he started his chainsword and leaped at the nearest pirate, chopping him right down the middle. Then he pulled his Plasma Pistol off his side and shot a gaping hole in another pirate, that tried to charge him from the side. He ran twords the second gun that was currently tearing the front apart, and threw a charge at it. It landed on the side, and exploded, deystroying everything within a ten foot radius.

When Corax linked ip with his squad again, he learned that fifth squad had been totaly killed to the last man. The conscript squad had been ripped in half as well. From the losses it seemed that there was 64 causualties. 50 dead, 14 wounded, but those were only his estimates. After a minutes rest, he was on to the hall.


	4. Treasure, Power, and Sgt Barktooth

**Ch.4 Treasure, Power, and Sgt.Barktooth**

_-"Serve the emperor today, for tomorrow you may be dead!"_

The hall was a basically hollow place. Its run down walls, holed ceiling, and damp atmosphere were all that Corax noticed as they rushed through the front gates. There were pieces of dark brown wood used for supports and empty ammo cartridges laid out on the floor. Masonry dust made the air hard to breathe. The place looked like it was set up in about five minutes, ready to hold the place building together if an artillery strike would occur.

The fight inside was about of fun as the color of the walls. The buildings supports shook as grenades flew threw the air. The Guardsman pouring through the front gate met the pirates inside with Lasguns blaring and blind fury. The two battle lines crashed together and a huge melee erupted in the hall. Beck misfired and shot a hole right through the wall, gaining Corax's squad entry to the power room.

The power room was small, well lit, and empty. It had a number of panels covering the walls, all blinking different color lights. Each light had a button next to it that detailed a diffrent part of the base. Corax peeked his head back out of the hole Beck made, and serached for squad one. He saw there demolitions man, Mckiney, running twords the battleline and ran out the hole to get him. His squad was out of Melta Charges.

Squad one's demolition man was about to enter the melee when Corax grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Whats your problem?" He yelled at Corax. "Oh, i'm sorry sir, what do you need." His voice changed as he saw the stripes on Corax's arm.

Corax ignored the demolition mans response and pulled back away from the combat.

"I need you in the power room now, were out of melta charges."

"Alright, show me the way", he said as Corax turned and started running to the room.

"Where do you need me to place the charge?", McKiney said to Corax.

"Right here",He replied, pointing at the main generator.

The demolitions man got the charges out of a large pack he was wearing. The charges were wrapped in layers of protective foam to keep the explosives from blowing up in the middle of a fight. He unwrapped the charge and laid it next to the generator.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at Corax. "I'll be alright, dont worry."

McKiney evacuated everyone out of the room, and grabbed a remote detonator from his bag. Then he ran behind the entrance hole and pushed the button. Smoke was blown out of the hole, a heavenly smoke screening the people in the fight below, giving the Gaurds troops an advantage to strike back unoticed. Then all the lights went out.

"Good job Mckiney" Kez yelled as he smiled. "Next time I have a rat problem i'm calling you!"

Corax grabbed his Vox-Caster and screamed over the blasts that the power was down. The next phase of the mission was for the infantry to hold them off, so squads 1,2,3, and 5 could sneak into the weapons room(Even though squad 5 was dead). Squad 4 stayed back and helped distract the pirates.

"Squad Five, check in," He yelled.

"Your not going to get them," said a voice over the Vox-Caster.

"Why?" Corax wispered back. "Where are they Sgt. Barktooth?"

Sargent Barktooth was a quiet man who liked his beer. He had seen combat in the Ultramar system, and a good amount of death during the later Tyranid wars. He had actually just made it out of Medusa V a few weeks before the Warp Storm hit it. Right now he was sneaking squad two through the inner pipelines on the base.

"They were ripped apart by an artillery shot and a few hundred Autoturrent bullets" He replied silently over his Vox-Caster.

"I knew a lot of those men..." Corax wispered back."I won't forget them. They were all first-rate men, all of them".

"Stop crying Corax, first and second squad are still alive and going to the power room." he said."Just hope that squad four makes it out alive. Now maintain radio silence, over and out".

As the radio went off, Corax spotted a small light coming out of the ground infront of him. The pipe was craked open, and according to the map, the weapons room was only a few halls away. Corax stopped infront of the light, and beckoned Kez foreward.

"Kez, shoot this pipe and get down there. Then peek around the corner and see if were safe to leave our position".

"Yes sir!" Kez said as he grabbed for his Lasgun.

Kez grabbed for his rifle and shot several holes around the exposed area of pipe. Then he kicked the patch of pipe and jumped through the hole. Kez looked around the corner only to find a grenade launcher aimed right at him.

The hall exploded in fire as the corner Kez was leaning on was totaly gone. All hell broke loose when the first shot fired, and in the first moments he was killed. Both Matthew brothers were dead now.

Corax jumped out of the pipe to see the bottom half of Kes's body in the hall. He peaked his head around the corner, only to jerk it back to avoid a shell speeding twords his head.

Then he did something very stupid. He jumped into the hall and grabbed Kez's body, as the smoke from the launcher covered the air. Then he flew down as the roof above them exploded and collapsed in on them. After a second, smoke and masonite covered Corax as he flung his friends remains behind the corner. Then he jumped through, as a final grenade came roaring down the hall.

A few loud yells told Corax that the gun had finally been silenced. He looked around the corner again and saw that Kren had sucsessfully flanked and beaten the pirates to death. He saw three heavily brusied bodies scattered around the area.

"Good job Kren!" Corax yelled out as he came into the hallway.

"And you said they were deadly in close combat! I expected a bit more of a fight..." He said through a smile.

"Alright, one more hall and were in the weapons room, squads 1&2 havent reported in so, lets make it quick and beat them there!"

With no resistance in the next hall Corax 's squad continued through a door to the weapons room. Barktooth was standing inside. His squads bodies were scattered around the room in difgfrent stages of dismemberment, along with a horde of Black Legion bodies. The one keeping Barktooths limp body, was Xan.


End file.
